heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
What The--?! Vol 1 13
(called Silver Blurper in contents page) * Supporting Characters: * (mention) * Adversaries: * (cameo) * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Close Encounters of the Comical Kind | Writer2_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler2_1 = Darren Auck | Inker2_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Various aliens, humans and one skunk * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bratman 2 the Movie | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * The (cameo) * * ("Vicki Vale") * * Mention: Michael Cain * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (mention) * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Comicbook Casualties | Writer4_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler4_1 = Darren Auck | Inker4_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Let the Punisher Fit the Clown! | Writer5_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Penciler5_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker5_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist5_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Letterer5_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Editor5_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * mention: The Klownstone Kops (Obnoxio's supposed security forces) * Supporting Characters: * * * * Two other guys I don't recognize * and * Adversaries: * Big Al Bondigas' gang :* :* :* :* * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Top Ten Things That Can Stop the Juggernaut: | Writer6_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler6_1 = Ralph Cabrera | Inker6_1 = Ralph Cabrera | Colourist6_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | Letterer6_1 = Phil Felix | Editor6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * school crossing guard * hot babes from aerobic class * cute puppy dog * chess player * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = An Eye for an Eyepatch | Writer7_1 = Steve Proudfoot | Writer7_2 = Jim Warden | Penciler7_1 = Joe Quesada | Inker7_1 = Keith Wilson | Colourist7_1 = Daniel Vozzo | Letterer7_1 = Jade Moede | Editor7_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * from SHIELD * from SHIELD * * * Adversaries: * Agents of (Mention) * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Marble Comical Critters | Writer8_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler8_1 = Darren Auck | Inker8_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist8_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | Letterer8_1 = Darren Auck | Editor8_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}